universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Goro Akechi
No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Forsaken Arc *Infinite Arc *Deception Arc *Redemption Arc Relationship Family Members *Masayoshi Shido (father) Friends *Shizuku Murasaki (girlfriend) *Kishou Arima *Madame Odius *Dr. Cube *Ken Kaneki *Akira Kurusu *Hinami Fueguchi *Jacob *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi Enemies *Robotboy *Sickness Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 4 (Pre-Order), Calamity Trigger 5 (Debut; Emerald), Calamity Trigger 6, Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 15 *Styles: Hero Persona (Robin Hood) *Ultimate Form: Black Mask Revealed (Loki) *Chain Attack: Golden Bullet Quest *Heart Heat Attack: Justice of Robin Hood *Grand Heat Attack: Black Mayhem of Loki *Enraged Taunt - Squishy Pancakes *Disgusted Taunt - Insanity Prankster *Black Execution - Special Maple *Soul Exchange - Loki Await Chaos (Bad Influence) *Heat Driver - Reformer / Coordinator *Timeline Alter - N/A Intro Dialogue Normal Akechi: Never fears, the Charismatic, Second Advent of the Detective Prince, The Crow named Goro Akechi arrive. Vs. Self Akechi: It's that cloning power from my father's palace. Akechi: True, and you're used is finished, poser! Akechi: ...No, I'm lived to pass this! Vs. Kurusu Akechi: Happy, old friend, care for some pancakes after this? Kurusu: You tried to disembowel my wife, fuck off. Akechi: Come on, that the old me. Vs. Kaneki Akechi: For the record, we're never faced each other before until now. Weird. Kaneki: Everyone got they dream match, Akechi. Akechi: How inconvenient... Vs. Haise Akechi: What the....you're that centipede fucker. Haise: I am Haise Sasaki...Galaxy Warrior Fighter... Akechi: Galaxy Warr- that bitch! >:( Vs. Hinami Akechi: Happy, old friend, care for some pancakes after this. Hinami: You do know Ghouls can't eat human food, right? Akechi: ...with involved a dead body? Vs. Arata II (H) Akechi: Well, you grow into a hot toxin boy, ain't you? Arata II: Get your dirty hands away from my family, assholes! Akechi: Come on, that the old me. Vs. Arata II (V) Akechi: Sorry, we're meet before? Arata II: Yeah, when you make my mother's bleed! >:( Akechi: Jesus, I been away from Hectare City since forever. Vs. Arima Akechi: The greatest team-up always have to battle someday. Arima: Like that time you tried to kill me because of Snide? Akechi: Well, he's dead, so... Vs. Madame Odius Akechi: It's been forever since we're meeting, how the Galaxy Warriors? Odius: It's been fine after your fucked up, boi. Akechi: Of course, you're the same as him! >:l Vs. Scarecrow Akechi: Stay away from me, fucker! Scarecrow: You can't escape your fear, Akechi. Akechi: You're not going to turn me evil anymore! Vs. Sickness Akechi: You used me...to cover up your murder victim? Sickness: Like you're the true saint, psycho. Akechi: Come on, that the old me. Vs. Gangsta Overload Akechi: You're that Dragon of Yakuza guy? What happens to them? Gangsta Overload: Prime Minster Dio banned Yakuzas from Yeagers... Akechi: Good, I always know justice win. Vs. Stain Akechi: So...you got involved in Yeager for somewhere? Stain: Until this society wakes up and rectifies itself, I will continue to do my work. Akechi: Good, but I'm above the laws, so you're fucked! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Cult of XANA Category:Gun User Category:Sword User Category:Detective Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cannon Character Category:Characters with a upsetting past Category:Main Antagonist Category:Former Villain Category:Neutral Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Fighting Tournament